


White Honey

by Imnotwolverine



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Hallucinations, Multi, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotwolverine/pseuds/Imnotwolverine
Summary: Had he taken too many potions? Was this to be his end? Perhaps. And perhaps not.
Kudos: 8





	White Honey

Thud thud. Thud thud. Thud thud.

Like a horse in full gallop he could hear his heart beat, the dizzying mix of concoctions pumping through his pulsing veins. Had he taken too many potions? Was this to be his end? _Perhaps. And perhaps not_. Either way, it was too late to worry about it, he decided, slumping down on all fours as he focused on the way his fingers dug into the lush moss that covered the forest floor.

 _Strange._ He could see through the haze of his intoxicated mind that his hands were firmly digging into the moss. Yet he couldn’t feel a thing. _Hmmm._ Were his eyes deceiving him? Straining his golden hued eyes he peered at the green tapestry of various shades of green, his pale, strong digits all but disappearing in the thick carpet that should feel soft and welcoming.

Even stranger though, was that it now started to feel like he was floating. His heavy body had become light as a feather, every breath nearly breaking him free from the ground below him.

Geralt furrowed his brows, his heart thundering even louder in his ear now, a certain tingle starting to climb up his limbs. Like the kisses of a lover it started slow and tender, but soon became overwhelming, the sensation close to that of a wave of tiny bee stings. Yet ..it didn’t hurt. No. Hurt he wouldn’t call it. But strange, it sure was. Ticklish, almost. 

Not quite sure about what to do he tried to sit up, his head immediately reeling as his already heightened senses were now going overtime. The birds that had started their first morning song sounded high and pitchy. The soft wind bristling through the spring leaves felt like a hundred little licks on his exposed skin. The first light seeping through the thin wispy branches felt like the rays of a late summer sun, hot and inviting.

Bending his head down, he rolled down onto the forest floor, the moss swallowing him into her soft and inviting arms as his mind wandered off. Geralt sighed. Was he dying? Or was this just a really strange dream? All he could do was give in.

Warm. Cool.

Light. Heavy.

Slow. Fast.

Sweet. Bitter.

All senses started to shift. His once slow heart now beating a million beats a minute. His sweaty battle hardened body now tender and cool. His usual easy breaths now coming in heavy. The remaining tang of the bitter potions on his tongue turned into the sweetest of honey.

Turning fully on his back, he stretched out his fingers, staring out at the trees above with wide ambers full of wonder. Were the trees this beautiful before? He slowly eyed the curves of one of them. _Hmm._ She almost seemed to sway her curvy bark, like a temptress luring him in. She and her treesisters even smelled different now. Their half rotting limbs now smelling of young wood, basking in a hot sun. Rich and heady. Geralt hummed, staring at the seductive trees. Like a harem they all swooped and swayed, their shapes becoming more alluring the better he looked. Voluptuous, sultry shapes came to life as the wind started to caress his skin like a lovers touch, whispering his name in soft lilting tones.

‘Ge-ralt…’

Throwing back his head he could feel a different part of his body awaken. His pants feeling awfully tight all of a sudden.

‘Geee-raallttt…’

Such sweet honeyed voices he had not heard for months. And they called..for him. Just him. Would they want him? Would they have him here, on the softest of moss? With the rays of the sun warming their lush bodies? _Would they?_

Quickly looking back at his surroundings, his head spinning at the effort, he saw them. Dancing and giggling, their naked hips swaying in earthly delight, gesturing him to come hither. To join them.

He could almost touch them, so close they now were. And not ever had he seen such beautiful women in his long, long life. Olive skin, long tresses of dark hair, plump bottoms and voluptuous breasts, their eyes as green as the moss beneath his fingertips.

If only he could get up. _Get up! Get up Geralt!_

‘Mmmphff.’ The white wolf groaned, his body not willing to move as he tried with every fiber of his being to get up. He couldn’t move an inch, his body putty as he lay there sunken into the moss like it was the finest of quick sand.

‘Gee-raalltt.’ The ladies persisted, his arousal being the only body part that was whole heartedly able to answer their call, hot and heavy against his thigh. 

‘Please.’ Geralt begged, unable to bring forth any more words from his lips. Lips that were in dire need of touch. Of sweet, pillowy kisses.

‘Come, Geralt.’

‘Come…’

‘Come!’

His breeches became impossibly tight, his arousal shifting and twitching, wishing to be freed from the tight lacing that restrained it.

‘Can’t..’ Geralt cried with need, his whole body tingling as the wind licked, the voices caressed and the scents lured. Straining his eyes he tried to take in as much as he could. There were at least a dozen of them. Some stretching out, reaching their hands, whilst others had lain down on the mossy soil, their milky skin a stark contrast to the bright green beneath. And all moved, swayed on a tune his ears couldn’t hear, their voices carried through the soft wind. And on their backs, he now noticed, they carried wings. Paper thin, iridescent, nearly invisible to the eye.

Fairies. 

He had heard of many a folktale. But never had he seen them, these mythical creatures of old lore. And what creatures they were. His breath came in more hoarsely with every sway of their lush hips, tilt of their shining mane. _If only they knew what they did to him_..though..surely they didn’t miss the huge bulge that was straining to be released.. _right_?

As if they heard his pleading thoughts, they started to close in the distance, their bodies melting down on the moss beside him as their nimble fingers started brushing through their long tresses. They looked down upon him, upon his needy, struggling body and smiled with satisfied, curled up lips and rosy cheeks, telling him they liked what they saw. 

‘Please..’ He said with greater strain, his heart beating so loudly he nearly missed their sweet sing-song voices as they spoke. 

‘Witcher…’

‘Come play with us..’

‘Come..come..’

Their nimble hands slowly started to wander down his body, warm and soothing to his jittery muscles. They touched his face, moving in closer and closer, their hair caressing his skin as their bright green eyes flashed with lust. _Fuck._ How he wished he could move right now. Touch them. Please them. But his body didn’t respond, stretched out as it lay there while these beautiful women writhed around him.

‘Geee-raalttt.’ One bent down, near brushing her lips against his, whispering his name again and again.

‘Geraaltt..’

‘Geralt.’ Her voice became deeper, more hoarse… _more panicked?_

‘GERALT.’

Geralt furrowed his brow, confused as her voice became more masculine, her face blurry as his jaw was jarred open by some invisible force, a liquid poured down his throat.

‘GERALT. FUCK. GERALT, YOU HEAR ME?!’

Much to quickly the beautiful fairies disappeared from his vision, instead replaced by a pair of familiar, panicked set of eyes.

‘Jaskier.’ Geralt grunted, feeling his body crumple as it crashed back down to earth, the moss suddenly wet and dirty soil, the bright light now but a murky half-dark, the sun not yet anywhere to be seen.

‘Oh thank the heavens. I nearly lost you there, old friend.’ Jaskier cried in his melodic voice, the words thick with emotion. Geralt sighed, closing his eyes, as if hoping it would return the ladies. But no. It was just him, Jaskier and his painfully throbbing arousal.


End file.
